This invention relates to a shampoo device; more particularly to a cape that carries a water hose and is adapted to be hooked up to a source of water, such that the water run off from the hair as well as splash water are carried away from the person and into a suitable reservoir therefor disposed behind the same.
The prior art teaches a variety of shampoo aids, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,357,461; 2,600,557; 2,600,392; 2,637,853; 2,684,072; 3,040,336; 3,854,148; and others. While these aids can be employed in washing the hair, they fail to provide effective means for guarding against water flow down the neck as well as hose means communicating therewith to facilitate washing of the hair.